Dinner disaster averted
Bill Wolff: "This...is Harpers Falls. The first part of Harpers Falls is brought to you by moist delicious Duncan Hines deluxe II. They might not wait until it's frosted. And by Jif. The peanut butter with the fresh peanutty taste your family will love. Choosy mothers and fathers choose Jif!" Aileen Mercier was helping prepare the dinner party that was slated for that night. She had her paternal cousin, Sheila Watkins, come over and help. Her mother, Angela and the family assistant, Karen Lowenstein was at the Grocery store getting some last minute hors d'oevres. "I am glad the family is coming," Aileen said, "and especially that Dylan is coming too. He's had a rough run of it, hasn't he?" "He sure has," Sheila nodded, "he and Alex are still as strong as ever, though. Susie stopped over at the house last night after she shredded Allie Grendler and Selena Vonder for their deceptive schemes." 'Wonderful," Aileen smiled, "how is she?" "She's been fine," Sheila smiled, "her health is getting better, and I talked with her last night about what I went through. I explained to her about the regimen that Dr. Winchester has me doing." "I take it she's off on business today?" Sheila nodded. "Yes... she, Amanda and another of Amanda's colleagues are in a conference call with Jack Martin over lunch. After this I think there's another round of meetings before this latest transaction is concluded and then she goes back to Somerset." "I'm glad she's better. And I am glad you are getting better," Aileen said, "I don't know what would happen if you were to die." "You need not worry about that," Sheila said comfortingly, hugging Aileen, "I intend to take care of myself." "Thanks," Aileen said, "you're special." Hours later, Angela and Karen came in, "Are you all right, Aileen?" Karen asked worriedly. "I am fine, Karen," Aileen smiled, "I just have a lot on my mind, of course." "Well, no worries, my darling," Angela came up and hugged Aileen, "this party will be a success." "I am hoping so," Aileen said worriedly, "I have heard talk that Selena and Allie are planning on crashing this and trashing everyone." "Who said that?" Sheila asked concerned. "I fear it came from the horse's mouths," Karen said, alluding to what Aileen said, "I was with Angela and we ran into Velda Smithfield, and while we were talking to her, we overheard Allie crowing about it." "I don't think we will have anything to worry about, Aileen dear," Velda, who had come with Sheila, came in, and helped put grocery bags on the spacious counter waiting for the kitchen staff to get it. "What do you mean, Aunt Vel?" Aileen asked. Like most of the Harpers and Merciers, she referred to Velda as her Aunt Vel. "When I was talking with Karen and your mother," Velda smiled, "I came up with a splendid idea. I know they were talking trash about Liz Moore, Paula Parker, and Tracy McVane, as they usually do, so I invited Paula, Liz and Tracy to the party tonight, but I'm keeping that a secret. So, if those rotters decide to crash the party, then we have Liz, Tracy and Paula to calm the damage." "What a splendid idea," Angela said, "and I think we can pull it off." Angela talked with Velda to solidify the scheme, and Aileen talked to Liz Moore, Tracy McVane and Paula Parker, and all three were thrilled with the idea. "I think that can be done," Liz smiled, "and if it places a kibbosh on Selena and Allie's plot, especially given their brazen behavior and their discovered connection to Molly Wainwright, then we'd be happy to put a stop to them!" "I am glad that you agree with us," Angela smiled, "and they WILL be stopped! I assure you of that." "Count us in," Paula smiled, "We'll shock them all!" It was bound to be an interesting dinner party at the Merciers! (Mid-break announcement) Bill Wolff: "Stay tuned for the next part of Harpers Falls." Bill Wolff: "And now, the next part of Harpers Falls." At Eight PM, the Mercier house was full of people. The dinner party was going already, and everyone was having a sensational time. Besides the Harpers, Watkins, Monroes, and the other families in town, Karen McKenzie, Abby Cunningham and Marcia Williamson were also in attendance. In short, everyone in Harpers Falls was in attendance. The Mercier dining room was full of long tables that were used for festive parties, one table near the windows of the mansion, was set, buffet style, with lots of wonderful food. The Merciers' kitchen staff worked hard all day. Angela and Aileen sat at the head of the table chatting with Shelby Harper and Astrid McIntyre. Astrid was also a cousin of Aileen. Astrid's mother, Michael's aunt, Marjorie, was out of town looking over some Real Estate snafus in Chicago. "This is one of the best parties I've been to," Astrid said to Aileen, "you and your mom did a great job! With Mother out of town, I was wondering what else to do. I am staying with Rhonda and Eileen, for a time." "Thanks," Aileen smiled happily, "I am glad too!" "Well, WE'RE not!" a familiar voice screeched. Angela and Aileen nodded to themselves, the trap was sprung, and they knew they had shown up. It WAS Selena and Allie. As had been predicted, they crashed the party, and everything had been brought to a standstill. "A pity you people couldn't find time to invite two of the most happening people in this stupid town to your little party!" Allie crowed. "Besides," Selena chimed in, "we always liven up a party!" Everyone was shocked into silence. Sheila and Susannah nodded, they also knew what had happened. "Anyway, now that we have your full attention," Selena said arrogantly, "we have come to speak the truth about Liz Moore, Tracy McVane and Paula Parker!" "Since they aren't here to defend themselves," Allie crowed, "we can trash them all we want!" "They can't defend themselves," Selena laughed, "after all it was me who ruined their marriages, and I lied to the courts about how they were as mothers, so they could lose their children!" "It was my best court performance yet," Allie laughed, "and the best part was that Tracy, Liz and Paula couldn't deal with it! Selena and I have dealt with Tracy before, but Liz and Paula were SUCH pushovers!" The two wicked women laughed themselves silly. "And thanks to US," Selena laughed, "they will NEVER see those kids again! Isn't that absolutely LOVELY?!" The two continued to laugh in abject merriment. "All I know, Sleazena," a voice shot out, "is that you two have really done nothing but make fools of yourselves!" Allie and Selena stopped laughing, "Who said that?!" Allie asked Selena. "I don't know, Allie," Selena said, "perhaps some loser who means nothing!" "Don't discount us as nothing," another voice called out, "you'll make a huge mistake!" "Another voice," Allie whispered, "who is tormenting us?!" "You got BUSTED!" a third voice called out. "We demand you show yourselves!" Selena screeched. "All right, here we are!" the first voice rang out, and standing up was Liz Moore! "Oh NO!" Selena whimpered. After Liz stood, then Paula Parker and Tracy McVane stood too! "Why were you losers invited?!" Allie demanded, "And why were WE left off the invite list!" "Because, Sleazena," Tracy said angrily, "we knew exactly what you were planning, and what you were up to!" "We knew you would crash this party!" Liz said angrily, "And you would find a huge venue to blast us, when you think we couldn't defend ourselves against you!" "Sheila Watkins and Susie Lucas told us what you two did," Paula said in a rage, "and after we called our husbands, and found out the truth, then Sheila and Susie told us about tonight, and Velda had us invited specially!" "Going by the adage, give 'em enough rope and they'll hang themselves," Tracy continued, "we just let you two spout off and expose your crimes for all the town to see, and then we revealed ourselves!" Shannon Carruthers, the investigator working on the custody cases, smiled archly, "Miss Grendler," she said, "we have called the judge who presided over the custody hearings of the children, and he said that he would reconsider the orders you put, because most of Selena's testimony was perjured!" "Perjury?!" Selena screeched, "I never lie!" Tracy laughed in anger, "You've never told the truth in all your lying life," she said furiously, "you two never changed! You two never even grew up!" "You busted up our marriages, Selena," Liz said angrily, "and then by your lies, you had our children taken from us! Thanks to you, they were all put in DCF's custody!" The room was shocked at the depths of Selena and Allie's evil. "Well, to tell you," Shannon said, "I sent a transcript of all this to the judge back in Michigan! The children have been removed from DCF's custody, and they are back home with their fathers. Liz, Paula, Tracy, I have received word from your former husbands, and they have agreed to joint custody. Since you three live here in Harpers Falls, the physical custody would remain with them, but they would always be welcome to visit here." "That is agreeable," Paula said, Liz and Tracy also agreed. "As for Selena and Allie," Shannon continued, "Allie's license to practice law has been rescinded, and she has been blackballed from any major law practice in this country. Both Allie and Selena, for their brazen, and vindictive acts, will also be sitting in prison for 25 years! Enjoy your sentences, ladies, nobody will miss you!" The police had arrived and hauled Selena and Allie out of the mansion and off to jail. Liz, Paula and Tracy smiled at Aileen and Angela. Their scheme worked wonderfully, and Allie and Selena were off to jail for their myriad crimes. Then everyone else sat down to dinner, once more, as if the interruption of Allie and Selena had never happened. What will happen next? *Allie and Selena had been stopped this time, but will this latest set back be a mere roadblock, or will it be just more encouragement for them to scheme and lie more?! Bill Wolff: "Join us each weekday at this time, for the continuing story of Harpers Falls." Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah